The present invention comprises a trap and clean-out port for removing unwanted solid materials from a fluid stream being carried in a conduit, and a method of making the trap. The invention is particularly well adapted for removing debris such as leaves or other fallen residue from trees which is carried by rain water through building downspouts.
Tree debris can cause a vexing problem for building owners. It tends to adhere to roofs and accumulate in gutters where it interferes with proper drainage of rain water. Some of this material will be carried out of the gutters and into the downspouts by water runoff. In situations where this water is simply wasted onto the surface of the ground or into a storm sewer system this trash may not pose a serious problem. However, many residences waste rain water from downspouts into dry wells. These are holes dug into the ground and filled with course gravel. Solid material carried into the dry wells tends to plug the exposed soil surface in the dry well so that the water is not rapidly carried away in the soil. When dry wells become plugged, localized flooding can often occur during heavy rain storms. This can cause many obvious adverse effects. In severe cases it can result in undermining foundation footings. When a dry well becomes plugged, the property owner often has little alternative other than to dig a new dry well, a laborious and often expensive project.
A number of simple devices are available which are designated to prevent entry of debris into downspouts. Almost universally, these consist of a screen or cage which projects into the rain gutter from the upper end of the downspout. While these are effective for a short period of time, they soon become loaded with debris so that water cannot enter the downspout at the needed rate. When this occurs the gutter fills to the brim and overflows. Since rain gutters are usually difficult of access, cleaning these screens can be a bothersome and/or hazardous process. It must usually be done by one high up on a ladder which cannot always be solidly or safely placed because of obstructions.
This invention is an answer to the problem of removing debris from downspouts or other fluid conduit in a manner that is both safe and convenient.